boysterfandomcom-20200214-history
Marble Mischief!/Transcript
(The episode starts with Boyster and Rafik playing Ninja Gnomes at Rafik's house.) Rafik: 'Exploding wheelbarrow on your left! Got it! Haa! In your face! ''(gasps) ''The final level! Watch out for Masked Mole! ''(they beat Masked Mole up.) Got him! 'Masked Mole: '''Ah, my glasses! Curse you, ninjas! ''(Rafik's younger brother, Bruce, appears, blocking the TV.) 'Bruce: '''Who wants snacks? '''Rafik: '''Bruce! Move! I can't see! ''(The Masked Mole laughs maniacally as it's a game over.) 'Boyster and Rafik: '''NO!!! '''Bruce: '''Sorry, Raf', I thought you guys might be hungry. '''Boyster: '''Thanks, Bruce! Nice idea! '''Rafik: '''So, just thought we might be hungry, huh? '''Bruce: '''Yeah and I also wanted to ask you if you could buy me some, uh marbles? ''(Rafik throws him outside. He goes back in the house.) ''Please, Raf? Please buy me some marbles. Be your best friend! '''Rafik: '''No. '''Bruce: '''Not even one little marble? ''(He makes the cute face as cute music plays. Rafik throws him outside again.) '''Boyster: '''Why don't you just give the little guy a marble? '''Rafik: '''I don't wanna talk about it. '''Boyster: '''If you don't have enough money, I could always make him some pearls. '''Rafik: '''No! No marbles, and no pearls! '''Boyster: '''Sorry. '''Rafik: Just trust me, I have my reasons. Now, come on, it's payback time for that Masked Mole! See ya tomorrow! (Just as Boyster is about to leave the house, he notices Bruce crying and playing with the dirt.) Bruce: 'This is never gonna work. ''(hugs Mr. Hairy) 'Boyster: '''Psst, Bruce here, take these. '''Bruce: '''Marbles! Yes! Thank you, thank you! Mr. Hairy, where are your manners?! Say thank you to Boyster! '''Boyster: '''You're welcome. Hey, how come Rafik gets so upset when you ask him for marbles? '''Bruce: '''Because Well, one day he accidentally stepped on some marbles and he fell down the stairs and now he's got marblephobia! '''Boyster: '''Marblephobia? I never heard of that. '''Bruce: '''It's very rare. He's really embarrassed about it. You should never talk about marbles around him. ''(The scene cuts to Boyster walking to his house. Bruce appears.) '''Boyster: ''(notices Bruse) Huh? '''Bruce: '''Hey, Boyster! Got any more marbles? I'm such a dope. I lost the ones you gave me. I didn't realize I had a hole in my pocket. '''Boyster: '''Did you cut that yourself? '''Bruce: '''What? Why would I do that? So how 'bout those marbles? Please? '''Boyster: '''Okay, wait right here. '''Bruce: '''Colored ones will be great! ''(The scene cuts to Boyster eating a lot of food and making marbles. He goes back outside.) Boyster: 'Here ya go. I found these in my room. '''Bruce: '''Cool! Thanks, Boyster! ''(walks back home, whisteling.) (The scene changes to Boyster opening his closet and Bruce is in there. The scene keeps changing to Boyster eating a lot of food and making marbles every time Bruce appears. Then to Boyster playing a video game, when Bruce shows up. Then at the bath tub with Boyster in it, Bruce appears again. Then Boyster opens the drowl with Bruce in it, then the trash can wuth Bruce in it, then Boyster brushing his teeth in the mirror with Bruce in it, and finally, Boyster going to sleep. Suddenly, his stuffed penguin rips containing Bruce in it. Boyster screams. The scene cuts to at school.) '''Rafik: '''You sure you're okay? '''Boyster: '''Of course. Why do you ask? '''Rafik: '''Uh, no reason? So, up for some Ninja Gnomes at my place after school? '''Boyster: ''(Opens his locker) Hmm? ''(The locker contains Bruce in it.) ''No! ''(Closes his locker) Rafik: '''Okay, take it easy. We can play at your house. '''Boyster: Ah, I promised to help my Mom clean carburetors. I gotta go to the bathroom! Rafik: 'Hmm... ''(Boyster goes to the bathroom with Bruce in it.) '''Bruce: MARBLES! MARBLES! Boyster: 'Bruce! I've already given you like a thousand! And, by the way, I checked online; there's no such thing as "marblephobia'! '''Bruce: '''Uh, that's 'cause it's "marble-o-phobia." You musta misspelled it. '''Boyster: '''Huh? OK, meet me at my house, after school. '''Bruce: '''Thanks! Shopping Day. ''(The scene cuts to Boyster's house in the kitchen.) '''Boyster: All right, this time I'm gonna make him so many marbles he'll have to leave me alone. Rafik: ''(enters the kitchen) I knew it! You're making marbles for Bruce! '''Boyster: '(swallows) ''Who me? '''Rafik: '''I can't believe you lied to me! To me! Your best bud! Wow. Bruce was right. Marbles really mess with your head. '''Boyster: '''It's OK, Rafik! Bruce told me about the marble-o-phobia. It's nothing to be ashamed of. '''Rafik: '''We all have our little Marble-o-phobia? What Oh, he is good. He is really good. '''Boyster: '''What do you mean? He was lying? '''Rafik: '''(groans) ''Look, Bruce is the one with the problem, not me. He has "Marble Madness". Once he starts to play, he just can't stop. And then he needs more and more marbles, because he always loses. '''Boyster: '''Why didn't you just tell me all this? '''Rafik: '''How could I? It's so humiliating. Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts